


folly

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, and finally the tag i have been waiting so long to use, clown x clown Yes Lads Ive Done This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Two Jokers only makes for twice the tragedy.





	folly

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure how understandable this is bc i am sick and just had a nap but uh very large shoutout to my friend parker who has this au i thrive on clown x clown content and its really goo d
> 
> also thank u to jov for being the only person who produced clown x clown content until the moment this is put up

Tatsuya was grateful for a mask, and it was easy to see why, with the scars he’d had since that day. Ever since roaring flames and unfair, unfair, it was all unfair, there was no cruelty like that of a child, and Tatsuya’s scars were an eternal reminder, they would never forget why they sought out revenge, why others had to repent. It was easier to hide those reminders behind a mask, even if he would never forget, it’d been engraved and burned into his skin of course he could not forget. Even behind it all, Tatsuya’s face was a mask as well, he was not often one to betray emotion with a look, not in a way most would notice.

Jun was grateful for a mask, because his poker face was pathetic. It was much easier to let them look at a falsified pretty face than the exhausted truth, run ragged from everything, sleepless for what had felt like ten years (and it had been, hadn’t it?). He was grateful for a mask because he knew he could not hold back tears when he felt Tatsuya’s burned skin under his hands, and he wished that this had all never happened.

Sometimes, Jun was not at all grateful for their masks, for Tatsuya only tended to take his off when they were really and truly alone, and he could barely read Tatsuya from monotone voice alone, scratching like a broken record. Still, even then he took Tatsuya’s gloved hand and wished he could will the trembling from his hand, the anger from his heart, this fate from both of them. All the while he could not forget that he had chosen this, this was his fault and his alone, he had _chosen_ this. (It was better than letting Tatsuya suffer alone.) He traced gloved fingers over Tatsuya’s mask, and he didn’t know if it was better or worse than the scars that crossed Tatsuya’s face, haunted the both of them.

Later, when they were alone, Tatsuya slept. He’d been so exhausted recently, they’d both been so exhausted, Jun felt like this duty (burden) was draining the life from both of them (and somewhere, deep down, he knew that was the truth). He wished he could sleep, god, when he had last slept; yet all Tatsuya seemed to do these days was sleep. He carded fingers through Tatsuya’s hair, the boy himself clinging to Jun’s waist, head in his lap, grip like a vice completely unwilling to let go any time soon, unwilling to be alone. And Jun knew that was why he had chosen this.

Watching Tatsuya sleep, it the only time he looked so calm anymore (well, if he wasn’t having nightmares). Watching him, Jun still had a hope for their salvation. He could save them, save _him_ , even if he could not save himself, he would do this. He would fix their folly, fix this mistake, fix these last ten years of absolute hell. He knew he couldn’t erase the past, that was a foolish wish, he desperately wished he could grant it, no matter the detriment to himself. They did not deserve this, Tatsuya did not deserve this.

Jun didn’t know if they would ever recover from this, should they have a future outside of this, if they could be saved, or if he had the strength to be the one to save him. He silently drew a columbine flower out of his pocket and folded it behind Tatsuya’s ear, and hoped he would sleep, wished he could wake up anywhere but here, somewhere with Tatsuya in the better tomorrow he knew wasn’t coming.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact apparently one of the meanings for columbine flowers is "i cannot give you up" and also folly, ive never seen that first one anywhere again besides the original spot i found it in but hey, its out there


End file.
